


The key fic

by Merekyg



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8809906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merekyg/pseuds/Merekyg
Summary: Mistake number one: getting handcuffs that used a key Mistake number two: letting Tyler take lead





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just fluff..probably not even fluff idk

"Where's the key Tyler?"

He froze. 

"Uhhhhhhhh."

"Did you lose it?"

Tyler stood there naked looking at Josh who was also naked and handcuffed to the bed. Damn Josh looked so good...

"Tyler!!"

"Huh???"

"The key?" Josh raised an eyebrow. 

"Ummmmm yeahhhh bout that." Tyler started blushing.

"Jeez Tyler. This is why I don't let you take lead." 

"I'm sorry daddy."

"Its ok Ty." Josh smiled. He was completely vulnerable to Tyler doing anything to him, but he know that he wouldn't do anything. "Well now I'm stuck here like this-naked."

"Yeah." He looked down.

At this moment Tyler knew that he'd fucked up.

**Author's Note:**

> If some one wants to write about the actual sex or them looking for the key that's cool too


End file.
